


Hair Today

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [43]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Being friends with the Elrics may be more trouble than it's worth.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa still says 'no'.<br/>Happy birthday, Enemytosleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



X X X

“Would you stop wiggling?”

Ling wrinkled his nose but subsided. “This is ridiculous.”

Winry poked him with the sharp end of the comb. “You’re the idiots who just had to go chasing that hog through the brambles! What did you think would happen? You’re just lucky Al’s good enough with alchemy to get all those ticks and sand fleas off of you guys before you came back home.”

Personally, Ling didn’t think it was ‘luck’ so much as skill, but he wasn’t going to point that out to Winry. Not when she had hold of his hair in one hand and could poke him with that comb with the other. Over in the corner, the book Al held wasn’t nearly enough to hide the huge grin on his face. “Ling,” he said, oh so sweetly, “if you’d cut your hair, you wouldn’t have these problems.”

He sniffed. “This is the style of my countrymen!”

“So start a new style,” Ed grumped next to him, prying a sandspur, a particularly nasty, hooked burr out of his hair and glaring at how many strands came with it.

“Oh?” Ling raised his brows. “I will cut my hair if you will, Ed.”

The flat look Ed gave him answered that challenge. “Winry likes my hair long.” And his eyebrows twitched up and down, like an angry bird’s wings. “And she usually works on my hair.”

Ah, jealousy, how could he have forgotten how Ed got when anyone appropriated Winry’s time? Ling smiled his broadest, most innocent smile, knowing it would irk Ed that much more. “I’m sure she’ll work on your hair even more diligently than she will mine!”

Ed growled like the military dog he no longer was as Winry popped Ling on top of his head with the comb, hard enough to make him wince. What was it about violent women, anyway? Why did he like this? Oh, yes, the rough-and-tumble play he used to have with Ran Fan, as well as his dangerous older clan teacher, who liked to pin her students. Ling shifted his weight, seeing Al’s grin somehow get wider. Ling decided then and there he should make a royal decree: _Never tell an Elric your secrets._ Yes, they’d keep them, but somehow, Ling had discovered, they’d always use them against you. Sooner or later, some sort of _favor_ would be called in, and from the glint in Al’s eyes, Ling almost feared his ability to escape with hair, and other things, intact.

“So!” He clapped his hands together loudly. “When Winry finishes up here, I shall take us all out to dinner! My treat, as an engagement present to Ed and Winry!”

The resultant cheer from Ed and chorused delight from Winry effectively cut off whatever Al had been about to say. Ling had no doubt he’d bring it up again, later, but for now, his secret was safe enough.

At least until Winry pulled his hair again.

X X X


End file.
